trouble between friends
by Alyssa-DBZ
Summary: this is a Gotem/oc fic. there is another one its way. i don't own Dragonball by the way.


When you are with me I'm free, I'm careless I believe Above all the other's we'll fly This brings tears to my eyes My sacrifice. ~My sacrifice~  
  
Marron and Tina were talking about Goten and how Tina was in love with both of them. Marron was staying over one night at Capsule Corp and the boys had overheard them. Trunks and Goten looking started laughing at Tina. Tina locked herself in her room and crying her eyes out. After about an hour crying she went into the kitchen and got a kitchen knife and went out to her favourite place, the house that Trunks, Goten, Marron and Tina had built, it looked over the Lake. Tina pulled out the knife and said "Oh Dente please let me be strong in the other world" and then plunged the knife into her heart letting all the pain and misery go. Tina arrived at King Yama's desk and he looked over and said, "Tina Vegeta Briefs what are you doing here?" she looked at him blackly and he said "Go to the Supreme Kai, Goku is with him." she signed and said her Thanks and headed towards the Supreme Kai and Goku. Tina could hear him mutter, "She has a life on earth, not here."  
  
Trunks POV  
  
I felt incredibility guilty for laughing at my sister and Goten had shot me a look after she had ran out of the room when we had gone in after hearing that she was in love with both of us. We set out to look for her with Vegeta and Gohan going east Piccolo and Krillin going North, Juunachi and Videl going West and me and Goten South towards the Lake house we built when I was 7, Goten was 6 and Tina was 5. We both knew she would be there as she always went there when she was upset. Goten asked "Do you think she is alright?" I just replied, I hope so Goten, I hope so." We arrived at the Tree house and landed in front of the door. Goten pushed the door opened and we both walked in. we checked in the both our bedrooms but not in hers. We walked into her and see her on the floor, blood all over the floor and a knife on the floor. "Tina, no!" I heard Goten cry as he fell to the floor and he rocked her lifeless body.  
  
***  
  
The next few days were a blur. Mom was so upset that she did talk to anybody not even dad. I just stayed in my room and never moving not even for food. Dad came into me and told me that Goten was in the same state. I had never cried so much in my life. Two Months after she had died. I was sitting in Goten's room talking. Gohan came up to us and said, "You know why you did it don't you?" I nodded and said, "She was in love with us and we laughed at her." We heard the doorbell ring and then the voice of Juunachi her voice panicky. The three of us dashed down and saw Juunachi crying. "What's wrong Juunachi?" I asked. "Marron has gone missing and we can't find her. Krillin has gone looking for her." I cursed under my breath and said, "We will go and look for her as well.  
  
Tina's POV  
  
I had been called to planet of the Kais because he wanted to see something. I arrived about an hour later and Goku was with him. the supreme Kai looked at me and said, "I think you should see this." He showed me Krillin calling out for Marron. "What is going on, why is Krillin crying?" I asked. "Marron has gone Missing. She fells guilty for you killing yourself." Said the Kai. I shook my head and said, "I want to make sure she is ok. Is that ok?" I asked. All of a sudden I found myself flying fast and Goku was behind me. "Goku were are we going?" I asked. "I am going to find Krillin and you are going to talk to Marron, see ya at Capsule Corp!" he said before flying a different way. Baba was in front of me said, "Don't worry Tina, you have a day to find her." I was on earth and I saw Marron sitting on the beach area of the lake not to far form the house. I walked over and stood behind her. I said, "Your parents are very worried about you Marron, I was worried about you as well." She turned around and then scrambled up and hugged me. "Tina, you here, I missed you so much. I'm so sorry." She cried and I just hugged her. "Shush, I'm very glad you told them." I said and saw that she had fallen asleep. I picked her up and took her back to Capsule Corp. I entered the house via my bedroom window, walked next door to the spare bedroom and laid Marron on the bed. I walked down stairs and saw Goku and chichi talking. I saw Krillin and Juunachi sitting there with Goten and Trunks on the couch. I walked over and said, "Krillin, Juunachi, don't worry I put Marron in my room, she is asleep." Juunachi stood up and then gave her a hug and Krillin just stared at her. "Tina, I missed you." I saw my mom and ran to her. "Kaasan, I missed you so much!" I looked around and saw my father standing there. He opened his arm and I ran to him and hugged him. I saw Goten and Trunks standing looking at me and I just went into the garden. I sat down next to the pond and just thought about everything that had happened not realising that my Halo had disappeared. I was so deep in thought I never heard Goten and Trunks come behind me. "Tina, we are so sorry." Goten said. I flew to my room and locked the door and window and cried.  
  
*** Goten and Trunks watched as she flew into her bedroom and shut them behind her. Trunks turned to Goten and said, "lets go to the Party that Kiusuke was throwing." Goten nodded and the two boys flew off.  
  
The light that was shinning in the door of the room went out as the last person went to bed. I put on a coat and opened the window. I flew out side and flew to over to Goten and Trunks were Partying away on campus. I arrived at the door of the two boys Fraternity house. I walked inside and looked inside, she saw that Marron was at the party and she was. Marron was busy hustling at the snooker table and I couldn't see Tina And Pan anywhere but knew they went far away. I saw Kiusuke coming towards me. "Hi Tina if you are look for you brother Goten, Bra and Pan, they are around here somewhere." He said handing me a beer. "Thanks Kiusuke." He walked over to talk to Marron. I saw Tina going up stairs with a guy and hope that I didn't have to worry about her. I then saw Pan making out with a guy from my English lit lecture. I looked around and saw Goten talking to Paris when his eyes met mine. Paris looked over her boyfriends shoulder and rolled her eyes. I spun around and grabbed another drink.  
  
2 hours later-Trunks's POV  
  
I had seen Goten an hour ago and he had told me that Tina was here and that she had a beer in her hand. I grabbed an out of the refrigerator and headed back into the living room, where most of the partygoers were. I leaned back against a table and scanned the crowd for the few he'd brought with him. The place was a madhouse of activity. Half of the campus must be here. There were people in every possible place, doing things he wouldn't begin to describe. Music was blearing from every room in the house and he was sure by the time this was over the cops will have been called. But he guessed that was all part of being in college. Sex, drugs and rock n roll.  
  
He leaned back against the table and took a drink of his beer. A flash of Aqua out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned to see one of the people he'd been looking for, Bra. She was headed up the stairs with some frat guy on her heels. He continued his search. He saw a drunken Goten trailing behind Paris like a manservant. He shook his head in contempt. Goten used to be so cool. That was of course before Paris and sex. The girl had him so pussy-whipped it wasn't funny anymore. He spent most of his time and money on trying to keep her from breaking up with him, which she did anyway on a monthly basis so she could date other people. And Goten always took her back, no questions asked. Trunks tried to tell Goten all he had to do was sleep with a couple of other girls and he would forget about that bitch, but Goten was positive she was the one for him. He watched him follow Paris out of the room like a mindless zombie then went back to looking for the three remaining people in his little entourage.  
  
He didn't know were Pan had disappeared to properly upstairs with one his friends. He knew that Pan could look after herself even at 16 years old she could take care of her self.  
  
Marron was by far the easiest to find. She was where she always was when attending these social gatherings, at the pool table hustling drunken morons. She would make a couple hundred dollars a night at the game. Trunks didn't feel sorry for those she took advantage of. If they weren't smart enough to figure it out then they deserved it. Tonight she had on an exceptionally distracting outfit. A short, tight, black skirt, a tight black shirt that showed off her firm little tummy and laced up the front, with the straps hanging down her shoulders, Black, thigh high boots, black gloves with the fingertips cut off and a lacy choker around her neck.  
  
Trunks caught him self-checking her out, but he had to admit, she looked good. He started when she bent over in front of him to take a shot and he caught a glimpse of the lacy thongs she had on. He looked away quickly, but after a moment he turned back. He saw one of the guys walk by and grab her ass. He watched in amusement as her face turned red and she tried not to deck the guy. Instead, she forced out a sweet smile and walked away. It was all part of the show. Play the part of the witless female until the stakes were high enough, and then clean them out. Marron was a deadly girl. She was only 20 with a body that could kill, literally. The grabbing and groping came with the job and the outfit. Marron never dressed like that unless she was hustling. It was too bad though, Trunks thought, she looked good like that- like a girl. It was also too bad that the clothes belonged to his sister.  
  
This thought brought him back to the task at hand, finding the last and most important person in his group. Unlike Pan and Bra Tina couldn't take care of herself, and unlike Marron, he'd die if anything happened to her. He didn't like her following him to these parties. She usually got too out of control. But, she always managed to follow him. Tina wasn't in the main room so he had to go and look for her. He hoped that she hadn't taken off with some guy as he really didn't feel like killing anyone tonight.  
  
He only made it a couple of feet from the living room when a sexy redhead approached him. Tami. The girl in his philosophy class he'd been trying to hook up with all semester. The little vixen has been playing hard to get and now she was walking toward him with a look in her eyes that said play time was over.  
  
"Hey Trunks," Tami purred at him. "Nice party, huh?"  
  
Trunks stopped and put on a suave smirk, one that he knew made him look good. "I didn't know you were here." He said casually. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I was hoping you would say that." She purred in a husky voice. "My friend," she gestured to an equally hot brunette standing next to her, "and I were hoping you could help us study tonight."  
  
Trunks raised an eyebrow questionably at her. "What subject?"  
  
"Well," she said while trailing a finger down his chest. She gave him a devilish smirk and continued. "We have this really big test on the male anatomy on Monday. I know you're a smart man, could you help us?" She finished by trailing her finger down inside his pants and toying with the waistband of his boxers.  
  
Trunks didn't need flash cards to explain the meaning behind her words. He glanced over to her friend and she flashed him a wicked grin. In the distance he heard 'take it off' and 'go Bra, go' coming from the den. He had to take care of his sister before he did anything. He reached down and unlatched Tami's hand from his pants and raised it to his mouth, giving it a soft kiss.  
  
"I can't let you two fail, now can I?" He said in a low voice. "I have to take care of something first, but why don't you girls go up stairs and get started. I'll join you in a moment."  
  
Both gave him sultry looks, then Audrey wrapped an arm around her friend's waist and they sauntered up the stairs. Trunks watched them until they were out of sight, then raised his eyes heavenward giving silent homage to the gods for his luck. Now all he had to do was get his sister home, but he certainly didn't have time to do it. Pan and Bra was gone and Marron was engrossed in her game, but Goten owed him a favor.  
  
Trunks ran in the direction he last saw Goten, hoping he hadn't already left. After a few minutes of frantic searching he found him outside arguing with Paris. Big surprise.  
  
"Goten!" Trunks yelled as he ran to him. Goten turned around with an annoyed look on his face. Trunks didn't know if it was directed at him or if it was because of Paris and he didn't really care either way.  
  
"What's up, man?" Goten said in a semi-cheerful fashion. Paris just rolled her eyes. "Goten, I need a really big favor, like right now."  
  
Goten looked at him incredulously. "Trunks, I'm kind of in the middle of something right now." He turned his back to Paris and whispered the rest. "I'm trying to hook back up. We're getting ready to go back to her place." He said emphasizing the last part.  
  
"That's the story of your pathetic life, man. Look, I've got Tami and one of her friends up stairs waiting for me, if you know what I mean. I need you to take care of something very important for me." Trunks said. He didn't care if his best friend was trying to get laid. He wasn't about to miss this opportunity and he wasn't going to let his sister run wild.  
  
"No." Goten replied firmly. Trunks rolled his eyes. "Goten, all you have to do is take my little sister home. Then you can do whatever the hell you want."  
  
"I can do that without taking her home. She's your sister. Why don't you take her home?" "I already told you!" Trunks said through gritted teeth. Why was he being such an ass? He knew how much he wanted Audrey. Paris sighed audibly and Goten turned back to her. "No way, man. Sorry about your luck, but I have plans." Goten said and then gave Paris a little smirk. She just rolled her eyes again. Goten started walking away from Trunks, which really pissed him off. He balled his hand into a fist and had to refrain from beating him into submission. Luckily he still had an ace up his sleeve. "All right, have it your way. I'm calling on that debt you owe me." Trunks called after him. Goten stopped in his tracks. Trunks smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, like his father did when he knew he had won the battle. Goten still hadn't made a move so trunks knew he had won. Goten knew he meant every word he said. He turned around and if looks could kill, Trunks would have been dead three times over. This only made Trunks' smirk grow wider. Goten sighed in defeat and looked to Paris. She only got into the car and drove off  
  
Goten turned around and shot Trunks another dirty look. "You fucking owe me you heartless bastard." He growled in a threatening manner. Trunks only laughed. "No, now you don't owe me. Besides, I did you a favor. That girl is a bitch." "She isn't a bitch, asshole. And I was about to get some until you showed up." "The only thing you were going to do was eat some hair pie and sleep on the floor. I'm telling you, sleep with someone else. There are other girls out there, Goten, probably a lot better than that prude too." Trunks said while laughing. Goten only growled and marched into the house. "Where the fuck is she?" He asked, while scanning the room for Tina. "In the den." Trunks shouted as he ran up the stairs.  
  
Goten shook his head at his friend. Trunks were always into something or someone. He was so mad at him he thought about just leaving Tina where she was and telling Trunks later that he couldn't find her. That would teach him. Of course, if he did that and something happened to her, Trunks would beat him senseless, then Vegeta would kill him. He followed the shouts and chanting into the den where loud rap music was being played. He really hated rap music. It only added to his foul mood.  
  
He pushed his way through the crowd of people that had gathered around a card table, looking for Tina. He found her at the centre of the circle, on the table, bonging a beer. Goten watched in horror as she downed the last of it, screamed at the top of her lungs, then stood up and started dancing. He was so shocked at the site he couldn't move for a minute. She must have been doing a strip tease because half of her clothes were missing. The only thing she had left on her body was her bra, skirt, gloves and knee-high boots.  
  
Goten snapped out of it as the last article of clothing that offered any real coverage was torn off her body. She hollered again and swung the skirt above her head before throwing it into the crowd. He felt his mouth go dry as he took in what little she had left on. A red lacy bra, panties, a red garter belt holding up her red, thigh high, silk stockings that stuck out the top of her boots and the silky, red gloves that went past her elbow. Someone threw her another beer, which she promptly opened and began guzzling. Goten chose that time to remember how to walk and jumped up on the table with her. She finished the beer and threw it back into the crowd. Bra noticed him then and she gave him a drunken, lope-sided grin.  
  
"Hey Go-kun, you come to dance with me?" She slurred drunkenly at him.  
  
He shook his head no. "No. I'm here to take you home. Where are your clothes?" He had to shout to be heard over the music.  
  
"Oh, I gave those to somebody. I don't remember who. But it's too hot for clothes anyway. Come on Go-kun, dance with me. Its fun!"  
  
Goten put his head in his hands and rubbed his temples. This was not going good. At least Trunks didn't come in here and see this. The house would have one less room if he had of. Tina turned her back to him and press her rear into his groin and wrapped her arms around his neck, then started swaying her hips suggestively against him. This caught him off guard and he just stood there for a moment. Then he realized where he was, who he was with and the effects her movement was starting to have on him. He quickly unwrapped her arms from his neck and scooped her up from the table. There were many boos as he jumped off the table carrying her. She leaned her head back and waved bye to all the people, promising to come back again. Someone tossed her another beer that she miraculously caught.  
  
He hurriedly took her outside. Once outside of the house he set her down. She stumbled a bit, laughing all the while. Goten took off one of his shirts and put it on Bra. She looked down at the oversized T-shirt and frowned disapprovingly.  
  
"You'll get cold on the flight home with nothing on, Tina-chan." Goten said reading the look on her face. Her frown instantly went to a smile and she flung herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.  
  
"Oh Goten, you're such a sweetheart!" She shouted into his ear. Goten winced and pried her off of him. He noticed the new beer she had and confiscated it from her.  
  
"You don't need any more of these." He said while opening it. He drank it down quickly. After he finished that he picked Tina back up and took off into the sky. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
Goten drunkenly tried to navigate his way back to Capsule Corp. which proved to be extremely difficult with Bra squirming and complaining of air sickness. A few times he almost dropped her. Eventually she settled down and Goten thought she might have passed out, which was what he hoped. She shifted in his arms and moved her head closer to his ear.  
  
"You're sweating, Goten." She whispered.  
  
Her breath tickled his neck and sent chills down his spine. He nodded his head in agreement and tried not to think of her warm breath against his skin. He faltered in his flight a little when she slowly ran her tongue across his neck, licking up the sweat there.  
  
"Mmm, good." Tina moaned into his ear.  
  
Goten was lost for a minute in the feeling of her tongue against his flesh as she continued to lap and kiss his neck. Then he remembered exactly who he was with and jerked his head away from her.  
  
"Tina, what are you doing?" He asked breathlessly.  
  
She only giggled and went back to her assault on him. He could do nothing, short of dropping her, to get her to stop. She ran her finger tips along the back of his neck, tickling the sensitive skin there, and causing Goten to moan involuntarily. Starting at the base of his neck, she slowly licked her way up to his ear, using only the tip of her tongue. She took the sensitive lobe into her mouth and sucked on it hard. Goten's eyes rolled to the back of his head briefly and he groaned out loud. He pressed her body closer to his and wrapped his arms tighter around her so he wouldn't drop her while she worked on his ear. He moved his hand from under her legs to her buttocks and began to squeeze and massage it.  
  
Tina moaned into his ear as he worked on her behind. She moved her mouth from his ear back to his neck, where she bit and nipped at it hard. Goten's head was spinning and he didn't know which way was up or if he was still flying in the right direction. All he knew was the tingling of his body as she assaulted his senses. His other hand found a soft breast and he began to squeeze and massage it too. Tina's body shuddered as he ravished her tender breast. She moaned loudly and arched her back as much as she could.  
  
"Oh . . . oh . . . oh . . . Go-kun." Tina moaned into his ear.  
  
Goten snapped back to attention at the sound of her voice. 'What was he doing?' His mind screamed at him. This was Tina, for Kami sake! His best friend's little sister that he entrusted to him. What was he doing to her? He snapped his head up and quickly moved his hands from her sacred spots. Tina growled in protest but didn't move. Instead she went back to attacking his neck. Holding her with one hand, he used his other to turn her head to face him. The look in her eyes screamed wonton desire for him, but he couldn't give in.  
  
"Tina stop." He said to her firmly. She just smiled wickedly and grabbed one of his fingers. He sucked in a sharp breath as she stuck it in her mouth and sucked hungrily on it. He watched her for a few minutes, dirty thoughts running ramped through his mind as he thought of something else she could be sucking on. He slowly withdrew his finger from her mouth and gulped loudly as she seductively licked her lips. She gave him a lecherous smirk and ran her fingers down his chest.  
  
Goten tore his eyes away from hers before he drown in them. He concentrated on flying as fast as he could to C.C. before he did something completely stupid. He saw the compound looming on the horizon and knew that he had never been happier to see it than he was right now. All he wanted to do was drop her off and go home. Tina squealed as he sped up and clung to him tightly. They reached the balcony to Tina's room a few minutes later. Goten fought the urge to just dump her there and take off. He set her down gently and let go of her, but she didn't let go of him. Goten looked at her and could still see the lust shining brightly in her eyes.  
  
"Don't go just yet, please." She whispered.  
  
"I have to go Tina. You'll be ok." Goten said while prying her arms from around is neck.  
  
Tina pouted and gave him puppy dog eyes. "No one is here Go-kun. What if something happens to me?"  
  
Goten sighed. "You live in the safest place imaginable. With or without Vegeta here. Nothing is going to happen to you. I promise."  
  
"Yeah, but, I really don't like to be alone. Trunks is supposed to be here. Could you at least stay until I fall asleep? It shouldn't take to long."  
  
He sighed in defeat and followed her into her room. He really had to work on saying no. He knew no good was going to come from this, but at that moment he was just too drunk and tired to care. He walked into the room that was easily twice the size of his. She turned on a small bedside lamp that had a red scarf draped over it. It cast the room in a warm, reddish glow. Goten went and sat at her desk while she went into the bathroom to do whatever it is that girls do before going to sleep. He propped his elbow up on the table, laid his head in his hand and closed his eyes.  
  
He didn't know how long he'd been out, but it couldn't have been that long. Tina woke him when she came out of the bathroom. She wasn't wearing her boots or stockings anymore, but she still had his shirt on. She sauntered over to him and knelt down.  
  
"Thank you Go-kun." She whispered.  
  
He gave her an odd look. "For what?" He asked thoroughly confused.  
  
"For taking me home. And letting me wear your shirt. Do you want it back?" She asked. There was a mischievous gleam in her eyes as she asked him.  
  
Goten stood and stretched. "Sure." He said while yawning.  
  
He watched as she grabbed the ends of the tee and slowly pulled it up over her head. He held his breath as he saw that she didn't have anything on underneath it. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the beautiful, naked body that stood before him. She walked sexily to him and gave him the shirt. She smiled provocatively at him and put her hands up the shirt he still had on. Tina ran her hands over the smooth skin of his chest, reveling in the feel of the hard muscles that rippled underneath her touch. Goten couldn't move as she lightly ran her nails over his nipples, causing waves of desire to course through him. He took a deep breath and grabbed one of her hands.  
  
"Tina, what are you doing?" He asked softly.  
  
"I want you Goten. If only for tonight. I want you more than I've ever wanted anything else." She replied in a husky voice.  
  
"This isn't right Tina. You're drunk . . . " Tina cut him off.  
  
"I don't care Goten. Don't tell me no." She said.  
  
She pulled his shirt over his head and started exploring his chest with her mouth. Goten sucked air in sharply as she licked one of his nipples. Her mouth and hands were all over his chest at once. His head began to swim so he closed his eyes and then he stumbled for a second. He allowed her to steady him and he found himself near her bed. He knew this was wrong on so many levels, but he just couldn't stop her. It felt too good having her mouth on him, having someone desire him the way she did.  
  
She pushed him back onto the bed and he opened his eyes to watch her crawl over him. Her long, blue hair fell into her face as she looked down at him. He saw her smile through his bleary vision and was struck by how beautiful and angelic she looked. She leaned back down and began again nipping and kissing his sensitive chest. She worked her way down, tracing the groves between his muscles with her tongue. Goten moaned softly while she worked, enjoying the feel of her warm mouth against his cool skin.  
  
Tina reached his pants and nervously unbuttoned them. If she only had him for this one night, she wanted every part of him. She quickly took his pants and boxers off. She looked up at his immense, erect manhood looming in front of her. She dragged her nails against the inside of his thighs as she pressed her breast against him. He groaned at the contact and rolled his head to the side. Her nails ran lightly over his balls and he hissed. Her touch was like sweet torture to him. He still couldn't believe this was happening, but he didn't have the energy to stop it now. Tina grasped his erection firmly in her hand and gave it a quick stroke before taking him into her mouth. Goten tossed his head back when he felt her warm, wet mouth on him. He moaned loudly and buried his hands in her silky hair as she began to suck him.  
  
Tina worked diligently on him, changing her pace ever so often to tease him. She took him fully into her mouth while she gently massaged his sac. Goten's trembling body and unfettered moans urged her on. She felt him stiffening under her so she sucked harder, intent on making him come. He uttered one last desperate cry and pulled her hair hard, forcing her to take him in her mouth as he exploded.  
  
Goten relaxed as his climax wound down and Tina swallowed everything he gave her. Then she preceded to lick up the bit that escaped her until he was clean. She sat up and looked at Goten. His face was flushed and he was breathing heavily. She crawled up him and pressed her body against his. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight as she nipped at his neck.  
  
"Oh gods Tina! That was . . . that was . . . " He huffed out between breaths.  
  
Goten was at a lose of words. He'd never had a better blow-job in his life. Paris certainly never did anything like that. He rolled Tina over and kissed her deeply. She kissed him back just as passionately. He let his hands wonder over her voluptuous body. He stopped at her breast to tweak her nipples. When they stood erect, he broke the kiss and took one into his mouth, sucking greedily on it. Tina moaned and arched her back to him. His hand massaged her other breast, rolling the pert nip around in his fore fingers. She reached a hand down between her legs and began to caress herself, trying to free some of the tension building in her body. Goten noticed this and growled, beginning to become aroused again at her erotic behavior.  
  
Goten brought himself up to her mouth and kissed her again as he positioned himself above her. He looked into her eyes and wordlessly asked if she was ready. She nodded her head yes and he kissed her again as he slid himself slowly and gently as he could into her. He pushed past her unbroken barrier with a sharp thrust and pushed himself fully inside of her. Tina ached her back at the pain, but forced herself to stay calm. She knew it would be over soon. Goten softly rocked against her, waiting for her to become use to him.  
  
  
  
The sharp pains that burn away in her stomach slowly receded and she moved her hips with his. She smiled at Goten letting him know she was ok and he smiled back. He spread her legs wider and pushed deeper inside of her, growling at how tight she was around him. Tina moaned and cried out every time he thrust into her. She quickly caught his rhythm and began to rock with him, causing him to go even further into her.  
  
Tina felt herself rapidly approaching her climax. She could do nothing to avoid the wash of ecstacy that came crashing down upon her. She squeezed her eyes shut as it exploded all over. She clung to him while Goten furiously barged into her body, never letting up. He slowed his pace as she came back to herself and they locked in a feverish kiss.  
  
He lay in her bed now, holding her in his arms as she slept peacefully. Gods, what has he done? He questioned himself continually. This was his best friend's baby sister, his niece's best friends, Vegeta's daughter. The last thought made him shudder. If Vegeta ever found out what he did he'd be a dead man. Kami! Where the hell was his will power? Why couldn't he say no? Gods, he is dead!  
  
Goten felt terrible as he detached himself from her and stood to get his clothes. He'd taken advantage of her when she was drunk. He would never forgive himself for it. He finished dressing and remembered to grab both of his shirts. He found some incense on her desk and lit a few, knowing that Trunks or Vegeta would be able to smell what took place here. He double- checked the room from the balcony doors, he didn't want to leave any trace of what went on. Satisfied that everything was in order, he took one last, long look at her sleeping form then silently flew away.  
  
*** Tina put her hands on the cold tile of the bathroom floor and retched up everything she had eaten for dinner the night before,  
  
along with her midnight snack. Her cheeks were flushed, her face was covered in perspiration, and the room was spinning-she was sick-morning sick. After flushing the toilet, Tina collapsed onto the floor, pressing her cheek to the ground. It was only seven o'clock in the morning, and already she was sick. She had been having morning sickness for three long weeks. Nearly two months had passed since she had discovered she was pregnant. Nearly two months had passed since she and Goten last seen each other. Nearly two months, she had been in agony, experiencing every single symptom that came along with pregnancy. To top it off, she was pregnant with Goten's baby- her big brother's best friend.  
  
It sounded worse than it really was. I am going to have to keep from making a mess in the hall. I'm not really going to give birth to Goten's Baby in nine months.  
  
Nine months--it sounded like forever. I'm going to be carry around something inside my body for NINE MONTHS!! Kami, what in the hell were we thinking?! Tina got up every morning and looked at herself in the mirror, trying to imagine what she would look like when she was farther along in the pregnancy. None of her clothes would fit. She would look like a whale. I'm 16 years old, and I'm pregnant with Goten's baby! She thought this every single day. Tina put her hands over her face as another wave of nausea swept over her. Once it had passed, she exhaled deeply. There was something worse than the fact that she was pregnant with Goten's baby. Something worse than the fact that she would never see the inside of a college dorm room something worse than the fact that she was going to be a mother.  
  
They still hadn't told Vegeta about it.  
  
And they weren't going to tell him, either. Not until Tina was being rushed to the delivery room, if she could help it. How could I tell him? **Oh, guess what, Daddy? I'm pregnant, with Goten's baby! You're going to be a grandfather!** The thought of what her father would say made Tina's stomach churn worse then the smell of coffee that sent her bolting for the bathroom. It would be the end of she and Goten's lives in both father's eyes. Trunks would hate them both.  
  
Tina smiled. She could deal with her father's alienation of them if she had to, and she would probably have to by the time it the baby was born. A healthy baby would be enough, Tina knew, but deep in her heart, she wished for a boy. "Tina, are you all right?" Vegeta's voice called from the opposite side of the door.  
  
Tina shot to her feet, swaying a little as the dizziness fell over her. "Yes, Daddy, I'm fine. I just felt a little sick." "Maybe we should take a trip to the doctor, Princess," her father replied. "You haven't been feeling well for a few days." A trip to the doctor would be like Tina wearing a sign that read 'I'm pregnant, and it's Goten's baby! Please, Dad, kick me out of the family!' "No, Daddy, I'm okay. Really, it's just a little nausea. It's gone now. I'll be downstairs in a minute."  
  
"Okay, Princess, if you're sure," he answered. Once she was sure Vegeta was gone, Tina unlocked the bathroom door and crept silently down the hall to her room. She quietly shut the door behind her, then crossed the room and flopped on to her bed. She looked at the telephone sitting on the  
  
bedside table. She had the number for the travel agent. She picked up the phone and dialled the number. "Hello can I make a reservation please.  
  
***  
  
Where Is Tina going to go to, is running away an answer and how is Vegeta going to do when he find out that one of his daughters is Pregnant? All this and more on Trouble in paradise (Please Review) 


End file.
